The Council: Kids Without Thoughts
by Princess of Helena
Summary: The Council is a secret group in America that wishes to "protect" it. They wish to create a group like the Avengers, but one they could easily control. The easier ones to control are the younger people. SYOC. Submit your own OC. Form on my profile. Sorry, I forgot to put it up last night. But the form is up now. Closed for right now. I need to go through submissions.


A group of men sat around a large, round table. The only light shown down on the middle of the table.

The shadows formed around the men, concealing their faces to the others.

"The Avengers are strong," one man (Man A) spoke.

"Yes, I saw them personally," another man (Man B) said.

"They would be a great asset." (Man C.)

"Ah, but they are to strong-minded." (Man A.)

"Yes, we should have our own team," the man (Man B) spoke. "One we could easily control."

There was a pause.

"I have an idea." (Man A.)

* * *

Rebecca walked down the street. It was one of Pearl City, Honolulu, Hawaii. Busy with tourists in bikinis way too small for them. But she was used to the scene. She had lived here for three years now. It did make her grossed out at first, but soon one becomes immune to the sights and learns to block them out.

She made her way around the fatties and finally made it to a small shop. It was filled with tourists, but she was able to get through and to the back room.

"Rebecca!"

There was a man in the back of the shop who greeted her. He was her boss, Malik. A young man, in his mid-20's. He flirted with the female costumers. But he still managed to treat the workers, including Rebecca who was a part-timer, well.

"Hey, Malik," she greeted back.

She dropped her bag on to a table beside the sitting Malik. She began to pull out her stuff for work. Name tag, hat with 'Surfer's Paradise' (shop's name)... She was only a part-time worker, I mean she was still only 14, but she worked hard and always put everything she had into her job.

"Oh, some guys came by early asking if you were around," said Malik, just remembering something.

"Really? How strange," Rebecca responded.

"Really strange," she added in her head.

"I told them you weren't due until later today. I didn't drop the times," he added the last part. "They left a message with me and said they would be back to talk to you."

Malik handed Rebecca a sealed, white envelope.

"Weird guys," said Malik. "Two of them, middle-aged. One of them was balding."

Malik brushed his fingers through his shaggy sun-bleached hair. He valued his hair so much, always combing it. It would figure that he would notice a balding man.

"Both wore black suits. Like some guys from 'Men In Black'," he explained. "They looked swaltering.

Anyway, hurry up and read that letter, then get back to work."

He left leaving Rebecca alone with the letter.

She swiftly opened the letter, pulling it out carefully. Her eyes ran over the black typed letters as she read.

_To Miss Rebecca Ely;_

_We would like to inform you that you have been considered for a spot on a team to help protect our country. You, along with the five others chosen, will be talked to in person by some of our agents as well. It is your choice to accept or deny the position, but we ask that you consider it. You were hand selected from some of the strongest and brightest youngsters across the country._

_If you accept, you will be taken to a training center where you will meet, and later train with, the other members of the team._

_We would like you to consider it within the time you read this and the time the agents talk to you._

_From,_

_The Council_

"The Council?" parroted Rebecca. "Who the hell are they?"

Like it was luck speaking, Malik shouted from the other side of the door.

"The men from earlier today are here to talk to you, Rebecca," he said.

Maybe they have some answers.

Rebecca came out from the room, still holding the letter.

"If you have any trouble with them, just scream. I am here and Kyle is also on the floor," Malik whispered to her.

Kyle was the security guard. The big, burly security guard.

"Thanks."

Rebecca walked over to the men.

Malik's description of them was pretty accurate. They looked like they were out of a Men In Black movie. Not much to them other than black suits and some shades. One of them was balding. Both were tall and loomed over the short Rebecca.

"Rebecca Elys?" asked the balding man.

"Yes?"

"We would like your answer," the man.

Rebecca paused. Well, they are straight forward.

"I would like to ask some questions first-" she started, but she was soon cut off.

"We cannot answer any questions before you reply," said the balding man. "We do not want to give away any secrets of the Council."

Rebecca paused.

* * *

Her answer was 'Yes' than. It seemed like a once in a life time chance. Rebecca wasn't going to let it pass. Soon she was in a black car with the two men. Probably not the best choice, but nothing seemed to be weird about them, other than their clothing choices for Hawaii.

"Can I ask my questions now?" Rebecca piped up after a couple minutes in the car.

"Very well," said the balding man.

"First off, who are you guys?" she asked.

"I am Agent Gray," introduced the balding man. "And this is Agent Tolbert."

Another pause.

"How did you guys, the Council, find out about me?" she asked.

"The Council is sure to keep track on the strongest and the brightest of America," explained Agent Gray.

"If it is a matter of the nation's safety, than they are sure to know."

The answer didn't seem to sit with Rebecca. So the Council spies on people they could use. But Rebecca kept silent. She didn't want to say something she shouldn't and make the situation awkward.

"So you power..." started Agent Tolbert, who was quiet to entire time.

"Yes?" asked Rebecca.

Her power was somewhat confusing towards people.

"You're a telepath?" he asked.

"No," Rebecca simply stated, having a bit of a harsh tone to her.

People always confuse her power with that.

"I am a kinetikinetic, or a kinetic energy manipulator," Rebecca explained. "I control kinetic energy, or the energy created by a moving object. Say I flick a small pebble. I can change the energy from that object. Causing it to either not move, or move very little, cause little to no damage or to fly through the air causing great damage."

Agent Tolbert nodded to signify his understanding.

"I guess it could come off as telekinesis," added Rebecca. "They are both a type of energy manipulation."

Pause.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"That is classified," said Agent Gray.

"We can tell you it is off the island," added Agent Tolbert.

Rebecca paused. So she was pretty much being willingly kidnapped. She wasn't allowed to tell her parents or family or friends or even Malik. Apparently the Council would handle that.

"Can you at least tell me if the place we are going to is warm?" she asked.

Maybe some indirect questions would get her her answer.

"I lived in Hawaii for three years," she explained. "I am use to the warmth and I don't want to have an extreme shock to the weather change. I would like to prepare myself."

The Agents contemplated this.

"Please..." pleaded Rebecca in her mind.

"It is cold," Agent Gray finally stated.

Rebecca nodded.

"That narrows it down a bit," she thought.

They waited the rest of the car ride in silence. They finally stopped at a private airport where Rebecca, along with the Agents, boarded a small private plane.

"We will be heading to the training facility where you will meet the rest of the team," said Agent Gray.

The two agents sat near the front of the plane. While Rebecca sat near the middle. She quickly fell asleep. She always fell asleep on planes. She dreamed about where she was going.

* * *

_**SYOC story will be on my profile and soon moved to its own forum, like my other SYOC. Hint: I still need OCs for my Mew Mew story. Two I believe.**_


End file.
